Yahiro's point of view
by romanceaddicted
Summary: Yahiro is trying to protect his childhood friend Akira. A re-write of chapter 19 and 20 in Yahiro's POV  Please Read
1. Chapter 1

I love Special A and I noticed that there was only 1 Akira and Yahiro story. I think they have the saddest and most adorable story so I decided to write this fan fiction.

I have re written the end of chapter 19 and chapter 20 in Yahiro's POV and added in my own background story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A it belongs to Minami sensei**

Please Enjoy ^ ^

I saw the girl,Yui walk into a pawn broker. I had researched and quietly followed her. I followed her through the open door.

She seemed shocked as she talked to the man behind her, he had asked her for ID and she was behaving as if she didn't know that you had to be 18 to buy and sell things at a pawn shop.

"Idiot"I scoffed "You came here without knowing that?"

She turned, shocked.

"Who are you?"

"So what are you trying to sell?" answering her question with one of my own. I pulled the small drawstring bag from her fingers.

I emptied it into my palm. 2 rings glinted up at me. I instantly recognized them. They were Akira's I had seen her wear them once before.

_I closed my eyes, I remembered because she had worn them to my house once and as we played outside they had slipped off her fingers._

_I had searched for hours until I found them under a bush near a river. I had put them in a small box and placed the box under my pillow._

_I had the best nights sleep I ever had before or since._

_The next day I presented the small box to Akira. She had clasped the box in her hands and reached up to kiss my cheek._

_Then only a month later she had shouted at me, telling me never to talk to her again._

I looked at the rings.

"where did you get these? I asked examining the jewelry.

"Don't think"I told the terrified girl,"That you can get away with this so easily"

"I'm sorry but I did some investigation on you" I said, "Why did I do that you ask, your family family seems to be in rather a dire situation now, isn't it? Thats why you wanted the money." I smirked

Yui and I were outside the Pawn broker.

"Ill return the jewels to Akira on your behalf", I said. I needed leverage, something to use to protect Akira from people who wanted to use her or her money.

"And" I added "Ill even make it seem like you didn't steal anything"

She began speaking, but I interupted her.

"In exchange I want you to stay away from Akira forever. I had originally wanted you and your family somewhere far away, but there's no need for that anymore."

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

"Your offending me, get out of my sight already."

She looked at me.

"But I want to apologies to Akira" she murmured

As she spoke a man bumped into her, knocking her into the path of a oncoming car.

I panicked reading out for her for her.

I lunged and knocked her back. Unfortunately I had overshot the mark a bit and we tumbled into the gutter, knocking us both unconscious.

**End chapter 1**

I'm sorry I ended it on a cliff hanger but I had to finish up

I already have the rest written up so ill post the rest the next time I get the computer

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is chapter 2

Its almost double chapter 1 is that good or bad?

My friend Na-chan told me to make the flashbacks more dreamy but there is only 1 in this part but I tried my best to give it a fuzzy around the edges feel.

Enjoy ^ . ^

Yui was sitting in the hall. I approached her and asked if she had been attended too.

She nodded

I was tired "then go home" I snapped.

She looked at me "Are you okay Yahiro?" she asked.

"None of your business."I retorted

She hesitated

"but, you shielded me"

I frowned at her,"I just didn't want nightmares for allowing someone to get hit by a car in front of me" I answered. She was really annoying.

Her next words stabbed me

"Are, are you a friend of Akira's?"

"Thats none of you business" I snapped

"I still think I should apologize, I did something terrible."

At least she admitted.

"Yes you have."

There was a important question question that I hadn't asked her yet.

"You approached Akira because you wanted her money, right?"

I had kind of hoped that that I had been mistaken that she actually wanted to spend time with Akira because she had discovered how amazing she was.

But Yui looked down.

I closed my eyes and Akira's face floated behind my eyes.

'Thats right' I thought 'None of them are worth your time.'

Akira was my angel, She had been there for me when I found out that my friend thought that I was dull and boring. She had given me happiness.

And then one day she cut off her long hair and yelled at me saying that she never wanted to see me until she came to look for me herself.

I had used many strategies to try to get her to see me. I even once took her friend in the hope that she would come looking.

"Yahiro sama" the butler announced

And there coming down the hall dressed in baggy boys clothes, was Akira

he looked at me, through her fringe.

"Been a while, Huh?"

She suddenly noticed Yui standing behind me

"Yui!" She shouted "What are you doing here?"

Realization dawned on her and she turned to me

"Your really, downright evil. Hurting her like this. And thats not all. Yui's dad lost his job and she has to move away from here because of you too.

I took her abuse, even though each word felt like a needle poking holes in my heart.

Yui opened her mouth "thats not."

I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could say anything to hurt Akira.

"Your right" I admitted "I did, because she was in the way."

I didn't want Akira to feel the sadness of betrayal. I would become the bad guy as many times as was necessary, because Akira was the first person to give me a little piece of happiness.

_Once when I was younger I heard Akira's friend talking with a group of her own friends, saying that it wasn't fun playing with Akira but she put up with it because Akira was rich and gave her lots of presents._

A man who I hadn't noticed before who had followed Akira into my house spoke up for the first time.

He spoke to Akira reminding her about apologizing.

Yui opened her mouth and I pressed my hand back over her lips.

The boy who has followed Akira, whose name I remembered to be Tadashi pulled my hand from Yui and asked why I was silencing her.  
>I snapped at him, telling him that it was none of his business.<p>

He acknowledged it but said that I dont have the right to hush her.

Yui opened he mouth and the whole truth came pouring out, about how I had sheltered her, how her father had lost his job before she had met Akira and finally how she had stolen Akira's jewelry.

Akira just smiled sadly.

"You should have told me and I would have tried to help" she told Yui." because, I really like you Yui".

Akira turned to me.

"I'm sorry Yahiro", My eyes widened "I'm sorry for suspecting you."

I closed my eyes and thought to myself ' I would do anything for you. Why wont you realize it.'

I opened my mouth to tell her everything, but she had gone, left like she always did.

I lay awake at night, I had found the small bag of jewelry that Akira had, in her haste, forgotten.

I held it in my hands, I had talked to Akira and she forgiven me.

I pressed my lips against one of the rings before slipping it beneath my pillow.

**End**

gomenesai at the end it sort of ended up as a copy from the book.

Ah well

this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoyed

If anyone had any part of the Anime or story they want twisted around or from a different POV just ask kay?

Thankyou for reading


End file.
